


Short Poems

by gazingatmoons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatmoons/pseuds/gazingatmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just poems I think of when watching the Generation of Miracles play in the past and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OST listened to while writing this: III Omen, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8eYHYDXogQ

Winning.

 

Victory.

 

Not a player.

 

Weapon.

 

Game over.

 

Hearts shattered.

 

Legs battered.

 

Tears falling as they walk without a battle.

 

Winning.

 

Is.

 

Everything.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based this one off of Akashi. I don't know much about him but this just came to mind. Please enjoy!

Focused

Precise

Accuracy

Precision

I say I'm the leader but I'm just doing what I'm told

I'm no leader

Always taking orders

I say I'm always right but really I always feel wrong

What is with my other side?

Why do I feel so alone?

I have another person so what is this emotion like a potion mixed with my past

Why do I feel alone when another is just near?

There is no control

None other than fear

Fear is what rules my pawns

If they dare disobey what is to become?

This potion and person overcomes my lack of motion in my mind

Trust is for fools

If you think trust rules fear you are wrong

Fear is the only powerful way to get what you want


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj00_nJWJIU  
> and Aomine vs Kagami when they're both in the zone.

A game

They're always the same

I always win and I never even try

When will someone beat me?

Faster

Block after block

Don’t let him shoot

Why are you just standing there?  
Move

Move

Move!

Jump!

Falling on the polished wood floors covered in sweat

I have to be stronger

Stronger than all the others

I have to win

I have to make this shot- the unstoppable shot

I can’t lose

Not here- not ever

I will stop you!

I won’t lose

Did even you not believe in my strenght, Captain?

I love light

When its too dim you're nothing to me

I need to stop him

Reach out

Fight and fight

Don’t let it end here

Why did I ever want to lose to the sport I love?

Where is the excitement I wanted from this?

Eyes wide open

Shock

Surprise

Fear

I lost

Someone beat me

Me!

I don’t lose

I can’t lose

A rivalry is formed

A switch is flicked up

If people trusted me would I of won

Would we of won?

I hate these feelings but I missed them so much

To feel something other than laziness and loneliness is a great feeling

Winning is amazing but losing is great

I love this game

I’m no longer a monster

Someone untouchable

I am now free from my chains of this horrible title

I have lost but I feel like I’ve won my billionth game

  



End file.
